elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Encumbrance (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Perhaps this should be titled, Encumbrance (Skyrim)? That way, we could move Encumbrance to Encumbrance (Oblivion) or whatever and create a disambig page. Just an idea. --— Radical D (bother \ 14:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I second this idea Razma666 (talk) 14:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) -The term Encumberance is not used in the game (and most french-speaker will not think spontanously of this term). Conteur (talk) 14:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :The game does use the term over-encumbrance, so its safe to alter that slightly. At any rate, the page Carrying Capacity still redirects to Encumbrance, so Skyrimers will be able to find this info pretty easily. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) There is also a pickpocket perk that adds 100 extra carrying capacity. I believe it's called extra pockets. ````Justin Not sure if this auctally exists but I swear I saw it. Its in a chest after the Horn of Jorn or something for the Shouting quest. The one where you learn the shout for invincibilty. Its after the place where you find a note that tells you to please contact them at a Inn, its urgent - A friend. I should of used a quick save to look back but I accidently saved when I exited the game to type this. The item was Girdle of Strength and I believe it gave 25 to max weight. It didnt show in inventory. Im also tired but I dont believe I imagined this. I also found Dwarven Armor inside 01:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC)libraryaddict The steed stone reffers to a location in Oblivion and not Skyrim. Is there a steed stone in Skyrim? infyx (talk) 07:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) There is in fact a location in Skyrim called "The Steed Stone". BigGayLawyer (talk) 01:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. --— Radical D (bother \ 07:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : Am I the only person that finds it odd that when you tan a hide, and get leather, it weighs more than the hide did together? Also, the same goes for the items you melt down to make dwarven metal ingots. A large dwarven plate metal that weighs 2 creates 3 dwarven metal ingots, weighing 1 each, for a gain of 1. How does that work? KentaGrace (talk) 20:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It shouldn't be named to emcumbrance. It's unfamiliar with Skyrim and only people who know oblivion might find it. You may want to see Fortify Carry Weight. This happens if we are keeping encumbrance. People will create things because encumbrance is 0% skyrim. It should be named as Carry Weight or Carrying Capacity. We also need to talk about the smithing and alchemy . Like the weight of leather, pelts and ingredients. Some ingredients are heavier than the potion itself. Another point that we should add is to buy a house, in order to scavenge more. Maybe tactics. What do you think about these ideas? Extra pounds? I was wondering if anyone else had this bug. I dropped everything from my inventory and I mean everything. I had no quest items in my inventory (They don't actually weigh anything anyways.) and even after dropping everything, I still had 6.5 pounds on me. Where are these extra pounds coming from? I know it isn't a big deal but I take preparation for DLCs seriously ever since New Vegas, and weight managment before entering the DLCs is very important and those 6.5 pounds might be nessesasry just to bring that extra sword back home. any ideas? I'm on the xbox by the way, the hub of unfixable bugs. Getting arrested and then breaking out might fix it. But no, I haven't had that happen to me.Esparc (talk) 21:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Transformations negating overencumbered state. Werewolf transformations also negate over encumbered state, plus when sprinting as a werewolf you run much faster than a horse.Esparc (talk) 21:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I found something that might be a bug/feature, after finishing the Dragonborn quest, while heading back to Skyrim from Solstheim, I'd pay the fare for passage back, and he'd take my money and I'd end up back at Raven Rock. I was over carry weight at the time, and after I got rid of some of my stuff, it worked as normal. Anyone know anything about this? 16:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Quest items not always weightless I have seen many people claim that quest items do not count against encumbrance, but that didn't seem right to me, so I decided to test it on my PS3. I dropped everything that I could that had any weight. This left me holding the following: *Aetherium Shard (quest item): 0.3 *Statue of Dibella (quest item): 3 *16 Stones of Barenziah (quest items): 0.5 each *3 Black Books (quest items): 1 each *Mystic Tuning Gloves (quest item): 0.3 *A bunch of keys: 0 each *Letters, recipes, etc.: 0 each Since everything with weight was a quest item, my carry weight should have been 0. However, it was 4. Clearly, if everything counted, then my carry weight should have been 14 (13.6 rounded up), so it seems that these are the possible scenarios: #The Aetherium Shard, Mystic Tuning Gloves, and Statue of Dibella are not weightless #The Aetherium Shard, Mystic Tuning Gloves, and 3 Black Books are not weightless Clearly, the Stones must be weightless (of my carry weight would be at least 8). Does anyone else see this behavior, where some quest items weith something, and most don't? Cubears (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC)